


“Hey big man.”

by TumbleBell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleBell/pseuds/TumbleBell
Summary: Tubbo was sure Tommy had died, but that soon proves to be false...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	“Hey big man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Also check out my other short stories!

Tubbo POV

The tall grass swept calmly in the afternoon, and the wind weaved through the trees. It was a lovely day, if not for the current circumstances. A small stone was pressed firmly into the ground, with wildflowers littering beside it. It appeared that some raccoons had gotten into some snacks left near the stone.  
Tubbo walked slowly towards the grave, it wasn’t any grave, it was that of his best friend Tommy.  
Tommy was presumed dead a few days before, and the news broke Tubbo. His best friend, practically his brother, and their last meeting was him exiling Tommy from the SMP. A bad memory. Maybe if he hadn’t exiled him, he would be here right now.  
There had been an official funeral for Tommy the day before, Dream was tasked with making a speech, since Tubbo refused to attend. He couldn’t handle the shame, the glares, the looks.  
Maybe if Tubbo had just visited one time…  
Tubbo’s feet stopped before the stone. The words ‘Tommyinnit: Friend, Brother, Hero’ were engraved carefully on the stone, probably the work of Quackity based on the handwriting.  
Tubbo slowly went to the ground and crossed his legs, his hands carefully traced the lettering of the gravestone. They were unable to acquire the body, just the salt in the wound for Tubbo.  
Tubbo felt the need to speak, but felt foolish. Tommy wasn’t here. His body wasn’t found, and he wouldn’t be able to speak to him regardless. Ghostbur had come back as a ghost, but even with that fact Tommy wouldn’t want to see him.  
Tubbo felt so many emotions well up; sadness, anger, regret. His fists clenched, and then his muscles relaxed. He felt tears form in his eyes.   
“God dammit I’m sorry.”  
The words he said caused him to burst into tears.  
“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I should have visited, or just kept you in L’Manburg. I'm a horrible president. I’m a horrible friend. I’m a horrible brother.”  
Every few words were interrupted with a sniff or a sob, as Tubbo poured his heart out to what was left of Tommy; a stone. To Tubbo, a stupid fucking stone wasn’t enough.  
Tubbo cried, cried and cried. It was therapeutic to spill his regrets, but also hell to admit; this was his fault.

Tommy POV

Tommy wandered slowly around the field. Wildflowers grew, and there was a small group of trees, the leaves shaking in the light wind. Bees buzzed quietly around the most vibrant flowers.  
Tommy hated bees. They reminded him of Tubbo. He didn’t know how to feel about Tubbo. He knew that he cared about him, but Tubbo had exiled him. Ruined his life.  
Yet a part of him still cared about Tubbo… so much.  
Tommy was quite obviously lost. The area was mildly familiar, but the overgrown flowers and new trees just threw him off.   
With a few paces into the trees, Tommy saw a figure sitting against a tree near a small stone with the wildflowers littered around it. Tommy could recognize the faded green shirt, wet with tears that fell from his eyes.  
It was Tubbo.  
Tubbo was noticeably thinner. It looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. Tommy’s mind said to walk away, but his feet carried him toward Tubbo. Tommy knew for sure he wasn’t around L’Manburg, of the main land of the SMP.   
Tommy stalked slowly behind the Tubbo, and kneeled next to him. Every move was hesitant, and he was careful not to have Tubbo take much notice of him.  
He read the words carved on the stone.  
It was his gravestone.

Tubbo POV

Tubbo felt a presence behind him. It starled him at first, but didn’t pay any mind to them. It was probably someone else coming to visit Tommy’s grave.   
The world seemed to slow down as the figure stiffend. The person behind Tubbo placed their hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, and they opened their mouth to speak,  
“Tubbo?”  
Tubbo froze. Who was that? Why does he sound like Tommy? What kind of sick joke was this?  
Tubbo whipped his head around, to look at the man behind him. His eyes met a faded blue gaze, as his tears stopped.  
“T-Tommy?”  
Tommy smiled, his eyes lighting up slowly.  
“Hey big man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo more angst later tonight! I genuinely mean it when I tell you every hit and kudos make my day, thank you all so much!!!


End file.
